


The Wisdom of Solomon

by FaithWarrior



Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Found Family, Growing Up, Magic, POV Mary Bromfield, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: Most people her age were focusing on their college applications, entrance exams, interviews, and their futures in general. Some were most likely fixated on upcoming senior trips, prom and graduation. Mary Bromfield had other things to worry about.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Darla Dudley, Billy Batson & Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson & Mary Bromfield, Billy Batson & Mary Bromfield & Eugene Choi & Darla Dudley & Freddy Freeman & Pedro Peña, Billy Batson & Pedro Peña, Eugene Choi & Billy Batson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	The Wisdom of Solomon

Most people her age were focusing on their college applications, entrance exams, interviews, and their futures in general. Some were most likely fixated on upcoming senior trips, prom and graduation. Mary Bromfield had other things to worry about.

Sure she was still working on her college acceptance for CalTech, but that was basically complete. At this point Mary was much more concerned with surviving senior year than the festivities that would occur at the end of the semester. If there was one thing Freddie's rants had taught her it was that a superheroes job was never done.

Apparently the world was opposed to staying saved.

So now Mary was halfway through her senior year of high school, set to attend one of the best universities in the country, and she had acquired superpowers. Don't get her wrong Mary loved Billy and her other foster siblings as much as any sibling could, but she wished her new brother's powers came with an instruction manual.

The first week after the fight at the carnival was interesting. It was the beginning of winter break which Rosa and Victor claimed would be a ‘good reset point for all of them to settle in’. The kids figured that they were mostly referring to Billy, but how do you explain bonding by fighting interdimensional demons as a solid bonding experience. 

Thankfully for the kids both Rosa and Victor had day jobs that carried over into the beginning of the school holiday. The small consulting business the couple ran was successful enough to keep the foster home running without compromising on space. 

The first Monday of break Mary told their foster parents that she could take everyone out for some sibling bonding. No one told them that the bonding activity would be experimenting with the magical abilities of the wizard SHAZAM. 

It was Freddie's idea.

The six siblings took the recovered staff, still broken, to a large abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. Freddie was bouncing with excitement and Darla was practically vibrating. Mary hoped that no one wanted anything that was in the building, or the building itself.

Billy moved to the center of the group with the staff and gestured everyone to sit down. “Full disclosure I have absolutely no real idea how any of this works.” 

Freddie laughed loudly.

Mary smiled lightly at her new brother. “No? Really, the multiple power outages in the last week weren’t enough to clue us in?”

Billy glared at her without heat. They had all caused minor issues over the past few days. At least until they figured out that they should probably stop saying Shazam in the house.

“Laugh it up Sis but the fancy wizard dude kinda disintegrated after he gave me the powers so I’ve been winging it.”

“I helped.” Freddie interrupted.

The two boys started bickering. Mary sighed. “Boys, this isn’t helping anyone.” She began, thankfully gaining their attention without raising her voice. “As much as I wished this stuff came with a manual it doesn't, so we are going to have to use our critical thinking skills.” 

Eugene scoffed. “Are you sure they have that?” He asked, causing the two older boys to speak up in offense.

“All of you stop.” Mary hated being the oldest. “Billy can you tell us what happened starting from the beginning. Anything you remember could be helpful.”

Billy started to tell the story, carefully avoiding the wizard's name as he did. Mary made a mental note to ask him more questions about his first time in the lair, or the rock of eternity, after he was done. She cringed as her newest brother walked through his chaotic origin story. Darla gave the younger boy a hug when he got to the part about his mom, and Mary wasn’t too far behind her. 

“And then I remembered what the wizard said about the other wizards. He called them brothers and sisters, that's you guys.” Billy finished.

Mary though for a second. “Okay, so let me get everything straight. So far you have lightning, strength, speed, flight, and teleportation. There could be others that you haven’t discovered yet, and the other magic dude kept calling you the Champion.” Mary looked around. “When you split the powers each of us took on one of your abilities.” She paused. “What's the logic?”

Billy tipped back on his butt, one half of the staff in each hand. “I’m not sure, but the wizard said a lot of things when he transformed me the first time. It's a little fuzzy though.” The teen rocked back and forth aimlessly before stopping. “You guys can still transform right?” 

“Ah, Yeah. Remember Darla blew one of the bulbs in her lamp the other morning because she thought there was a bug in her room.” Freddie confirmed.

Darla whimpered only to be consoled by Pedro, who had transformed himself to test his weight lifting one morning and fried one of the handheld gaming devices Eugene hoarded.

“Okay yeah I know that, but there are seven seats, and only six of us.” 

“And?” Freddie asked.

“I broke the staff, how do we carry the powers into the future without it. Honestly I don't even know what it does.” Billy practically yelled in concern.

“Can we fix it like Victor fixed the TV?” Darla asked.

Everyone stopped. Mary was starting to get annoyed by magic. “Worth a shot she sighed. Let's do it.” She stood up and brushed off her pants. “SHAZAM.” She said.

“SHAZAM!” Came four more voices. Billy was still standing with the staff before handing it to a floating Freddie.

“SHAZAM!” He commanded finally, somehow sounding more imposing than the five other transformations. Billy took the two halves back from Freddie and tentatively slid the pieces together. “So half the trick to magic is believing right? Everyone focuses on repairing the staff.”

Mary moved forward to hold the staff with him and looked him in the eyes with confidence. It was odd to look up to someone that she would usually look down to, but he still held the same uncertain look in his eyes. “We can do this.” She told him as their siblings moved up to circle them. 

She closed her eyes and somehow knew that Billy had done the same. Reaching inside Mary tried to find something different, something that wasn’t there when meditation was the only thing keeping her sane. She found a little core of warmth, and she could feel her siblings energy around her, though Billys was the brightest.

“ _ Hello.”  _ She could hear Billy question silently.

A moment passed before there was a response. “ _ Greetings Champion, I see you have found something which you lacked the last time we spoke.”  _ The voice was that of an older gentleman, gruff and worn.

_ “Yes, but I kinda broke your staff fighting that evil bald dude.”  _ Billy answered tentatively.

“ _ So fix it.”  _ The voice commanded. 

Mary could feel her foster brother's distress and decided to intervene. “ _ Hey old man. You didn’t really leave an instruction manual.”  _ She sassed.

_ “Everything you need to know is held within the halls of the Rock of Eternity.”  _ The wizard's voice replied unsympathetically. “ _ Billy Batson, you are the champion of magic. Within you are the gifts of the old Pantheon. The wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury, and more are within your grasp if you have the soul and heart to wield them.”  _ The timbre of the wizard's voice faded as he said his last words. “ _ By the power held within your soul you can mend that which was torn.” _

Mary heard Billy take a breath before he whispered. “By the Wisdom of Solomon, and the power of the Champion of Magic, I repair the staff of the last Wizard of the old council. SHAZAM!” 

There is a flash of light and this time instead of seeing an untransformed Billy on the other side Mary sees Billy holding a much smaller object in his large adult hands. 

The newly healed staff is no longer a two meter tall monstrosity with a small tree at the end. It has slimmed down to resemble a cross between a Harry Potter wand and a Sonic Screwdriver with a glowing blue mesh section on one end. 

Darla is the first to break the silence. “It looks different.” She states obviously.

“Yeah.” Billy says distractedly as he turns the wooden wand over in his hand. “I guess it changed to fit the times.” He mentions.

“It seems like this magic stuff is pretty intuitive.” Eugene comments. He gains confused looks from the group of aged up children.

“What do you mean Eugene?” Freddie asks, most likely a little miffed since it had taken so long for him to work out the powers originally with Billy.

“Yeah.” Mary interrupts. “I mean at least now we know the origin of Billy's powers.” She continues before being cut off.

“Wait what?” Pedro asks, followed by several other expressions of confusion from everyone other than Billy.

“The wizard said that his powers come from the greek Pantheon. Weren’t you listening.” Mary states irritably as Billy nods along in confirmation.

Eugene, Freddie, Darla and Pedro all share a look. “We didn’t hear anything guys.” Pedro spoke finally.

Eugene took the silence as a moment to clarify his previous statement. “I was more referring to how each of us was granted control over one of Billy's powers which suited our personality.” He starts to tick them off on his fingers. “I got the electricity, Pedro has super strength beyond the rest of us, Freddie can fly and Darlas feet can keep up with her mouth. No offence.” he said, the last comment directed at the much taller Darla.

“None taken Sparky.” Darla taunted.

“What about me?” Mary asked, causing the entire group to look confused again.

“I think I can answer that, and clarify some of the other things.” Billy's deep voice called out. “The wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury. That's what the wizard said just now and when he gave me the powers in the first place.” He looked at Mary for confirmation. “He also mentioned that I could access more abilities with time and growth, but thats a later problem.” He twirled to all of them. “I think when I brought you guys into the magic Mary must have gotten the Wisdom of Solomon.”

“But what does that mean?” Mary asked. “Am I just super smart or something because I didn't feel any different in the brain department.”

“You were the one to figure out the demons.” Freddie commented.

Billy nodded. “Yeah, and you are super knowledge oriented. You are a planner Mary, but I think Solomon might come with another ability.”

“Which one?” Mary was only growing more confused.

Freddie snapped his fingers before Billy could answer. “Teleportation, or interdimensional travel, whichever you want to call it.” His statement was met with confusion and understanding from different parts of the group.

“But Billy only did that when we were at the Rock of Eternity.” Mary argued.

Her brother smirked and levitated to swipe at Billy's hair. “Hot Shot hasn’t mastered that one yet.”

She threw her hands up in the air. “Then how am I supposed to figure it out?” Mary practically yelled. “And why that one?” 

Billy batted Freddie away and gave a sheepish look to Mary. “Remember when you got your acceptance letter?” He asked, ignoring the surprised looks of the others as he waited for her nod. “You're driven by knowledge and experience but you don’t want to be separated from your family. The magic probably knew that.” Billy shrugged before continuing. “And we can figure it out together. Freddie's attempts to get me to move between boxes didn’t go so well.”

Freddie shrugged off the ensuing glare. “Hey, how else would we figure out you were fireproof?” 

Sometimes Mary really wondered where her brothers’ logic came from. She was still a little overwhelmed by the conversation so Mary sat down. All of her siblings followed her down onto the floor. “This is going to be really weird isn’t it?” She asked quietly.

She could feel the mutual agreement around her even without words. They sat quietly for a while as they all absorbed what their futures could hold. 

“You don’t have to do this guys. It’s my job, and I understand if you want out.” Billy broke the silence tentatively. 

“No.” Darla stated loudly. Her voice is confident coming out of her grown up body. “Billy we are a family, and you don’t have to do this alone.” The smile in her voice was obvious. “After all, that's what good siblings do.” Her words lightened the quiet.

“Darla’s right Billy, we can do this, together.” Pedro agreed.

“There is more than one chair at the Rock of Eternity. Statistically speaking that means you aren’t supposed to be on your own.” Eugene pushed his glasses up.

Freddie stood up and stretched before dropping his own bomb on the party. “We’ll probably have to tell Rosa and Victor. Pretty sure they’ll notice if Mary starts traveling cross country without using conventional transportation.” 

Billy and Mary both slammed their hands against their heads. She just knew they were going to be grounded when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I don’t usually write in this fandom but I watched the 2019 movie with my sister over the weekend and had plot bunnies. Honestly I think this is the fastest I’ve written and posted something so the editing might not be as cohesive as some of my other fics.


End file.
